birdsofafeatherfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Stubbs
Travis Stubbs (born December 1997) is the younger son of Tracey and Darryl, the younger brother of Garth and the nephew of Sharon Theodopolopodous. His place of birth is Tipperary, Ireland. Travis was born at the end of the original BBC series in the episode Holy Ground which saw Tracey literally give birth to him in a stable. It seems that Travis is interested in law, as he mentioned he got an A* on his law essay in Gimme Shelter. In the same episode, when Dorien is telling Tracey about her being sued for plagiarizing Fifty Shades of Grey, Travis translates the legal terminology. In Blinded by Love, Travis reveals that he barely talks to his father due to his history as a bank robber. Travis' mother Tracey tends to be overly protective of him especially where Dorien's concerned. One time, when Tracey thought Dorien was going to say something about sex, she covered Travis' ears. Another time, she told Travis to go to his room when they were listening outside Dorien's door and they thought she was indulging in some sexual activity but it turned out she was playing online poker. Tracey also continues to refer to Travis as her "baby" even though Travis will remind her of his age. Trivia *Travis is played by Charlie Quirke the real life son of Pauline Quirke (who plays Sharon). *Charlie Quirke originally played the role of Travis in a stage adaptation of Birds of a Feather, though he shared the role with Louis Dunford, Linda Robson's real-life son. *In the Series 10 episode Tattoo You, it is revealed that Travis supports West Ham United. In the same episode, Travis age is established as being seventeen. *In the Series 12 episode "Too Much of Nothing", it is revealed that Travis is now 18. *Since his birth at the end of the BBC series Travis has been featured in every episode of the ITV series. Relationships Tracey Stubbs (mother): Travis and his mother Tracey appear to have a typical mother-son relationship, though she tends to be overprotective of him. She has shown that she is prepared to embarrass him if need be, like when she stitched frills onto his football shorts for taking her for granted. Though Travis loves his mum dearly, he often finds her a bit clingy especially in the episode Going, Going, Gone where Tracey throws both Sharon and Dorien out of the house and suggests to Travis they go see a movie together, something Travis tries to avoid. In Abandoned Love, Tracey reveals she wants Travis to attend a university that's close to home. Sharon Theodopolopodous (aunt): When Travis was growing up and had both Sharon and Tracey raising him, he said Sharon was more like a "really naughty big sister" than an aunt. Garth Stubbs (brother): Travis and his big brother Garth are the best of friends. In the episode Slave, they are shown playing a video game with Garth's then-girlfriend Marcie and her daughter Poppy. While Travis and Garth appear to share a very close bond, they both have different reactions to their father's death with Garth looking stunned while Travis calls Darryl a "loser", much to Garth's dismay. Darryl Stubbs (father): Relations between Travis and his father Darryl were pretty fraught. At the time of Travis' birth, Darryl was serving ten years in prison after being caught with counterfeit money whilst he was on parole. Travis' parents divorced while he was still a toddler, and Travis only met his dad five times, but really didn't want anything to do with him due to his criminal history. Upon learning of his fathers death, Travis called him a "loser". Chris Theodopolopodous (uncle): Travis seems to view his Uncle Chris in the same light as his father when he says "Why would I say hello to the mug who drove the getaway car?". Dorien: Travis admits that he and everyone in his year has read Dorien's book, Sixty Shades of Green, and he admits to being a fan, much to the chagrin of his mother Tracey. He once referred to Dorien as "That old slapper from next door". They actually seem to get on fine, and Travis and Dorien actually hug at the end of You Can't Always Get What You Want when Dorien was leaving after winning her court case, but she changed her mind and decided to stay. Before Dorien moved in, Travis slept in an en suite, which Dorien was given and Travis was moved into the guest room to which Travis, in typical teenage fashion, cried "That is so unfair!". Rosie (ex-girlfriend): In Hearts for Sale, Travis caught the eye of Rosie, the teenage daughter of Tracey's boss Robin, but their relationship didn't last long as Rosie dumped him. Travis later got a tattoo of a rose with Rosie's name over his heart in an attempt to win her back, but it caused Tracey to freak out. It's not known if Travis still has his tattoo. Category:Characters Category:Sons Category:Tracey Stubbs Category:Rosie Category:Joe